Teeth and Fangs
by Iara Valeria
Summary: Wolfman and vampires have hated since the beginning of time. but ... What if one out of every Space falls in love?
1. the meeting

The icy winds roamed around the forest near the town of Brighton, but that was not a problem for the guys who were in the woods looking for something to hunt. They did not feel the cold or the heat, they were not normal kids. Suddenly one of them turned his eyes sharply different direction. He could feel that something was approaching them. And very fast.

"Erik, what's up?" Asked one of the boys.

"Did not feel it, Dominique?" Erik replied. Erik was a squirrel high but not higher than Dominique. Although he and Dominique and Patrick, were very handsome. He was dressed in a dark blood red shirt with a long jacket black to her ankles and jeans of the same color.

"Feel what, Erik?" Asked another guy who was next to Dominique.

"Them, Patrick. Approaching" Erik replied without taking his eyes from the direction he was looking, and then took a deep breath. "Very fast"

Dominique and Patrick were also two squirrels who accompanied Erik. Dominique was tall, thin and handsome. Patrick was a somewhat lower than Erik and Dominique, chubby and, despite that, very handsome. Both wore the same jackets and jeans that Erik same, but Dominique wore a shirt of a blue so dark as the night sky and Patrick wore a shirt of a green so dark as a dense forest on a cold night. They both took a deep breath and found that what he said was true Erik. Something approaching them at high speed. For its good smell, they knew who they were.

"Sure, they come to disturb" said Dominique. "Again"

"True" Patrick said, according to Dominique.

"Don't worry, guys" Erik said, calming his brothers. "If they come to bother, I swear I'm going to ..."

"What are you gonna do, suck blood?" A voice interrupted Erik. The voice came from behind the boys. The three quickly turned their gaze toward the voice. They saw a boy with his head down, wearing a red cap covering his eyes. He was standing on a branch of a large tree with the arm resting on the tree. The boy was wearing a black colored shirt and a long jacket to her ankles red and jeans of the same color. The eyes of the three boys reflected a deep hatred at that boy.

"Alvin" Erik whispered in a barely audible tone.

"Hi Erik" Alvin said, directing his gaze to Erik, with a wicked smile.

"What about your brothers?" Asked Erik, no interest at all. "They left you alone?"

Alvin let out a small laugh, and then replied, "My brothers never ever leave me alone, and never away from my surroundings"

After this answer the three boys looked around and saw two guys standing in different branches of different trees, opposite each other. They also were supported against the tree. Both wore black shirts like Alvin but one of them had a long jacket to his ankles and blue jeans. And, instead of using a cap, he wore glasses covering her eyes. The other had the same costume but in dark green.

"Simon" Dominique whispered, watching the boy in blue. The boy stared back

"Dominique" Simon said, averting his gaze away.

"Theodore" Patrick whispered, staring at the other boy dressed in green.

"Patrick" Theodore replied, without looking up.

"What do they want?" Asked Erik, with some anger to see the three guys together.

"From you, nothing" said Alvin, while nimbly descended of the tree.

"Then, get out of here" Erik replied, angrily.

"I do not want" Alvin answered him, walking toward Erik. "Do you mind?"

"Yes" answered Erik.

"Well" Alvin said, crossing his arms. "That's not my problem"

Erik began to close their fists. He wanted to hit him but Dominique gripped her arm before she could make a move.

"Let Erik" said Dominique. Then he approached Erik's ear and said "not worth"

"You know we have a good ear, right?" Said Simon. He had come down from the tree and stood by Dominique. While Theodoro, down from the tree and hung out with Alvin.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Said Dominique to Simon throwing a look obvious that he knew how good were the ears of the Wolfman.

"Do I have to answer that question?" Said Simon, with a bit of irony.

Dominique I offer a glare to Simon. He, like Erik moments ago, was begun closing fists.

"Dominique, you said it yourself. Not worth it, "Patrick reminded Dominique. Then, Dominique began to calm down a bit.

"Better get out of here" Erik suggested. Patrick and Dominique nodded at his suggestion and began to follow his brother to get away from the other three guys.

"Oh, let Erik. Do not be like "Alvin asked. "Or perhaps you're chicken"

Alvin began to imitate the cackling of a hen and then was imitated by his brothers.

"That was the last straw" Erik screams and turned around abruptly. "You asked for, Alvin"

Unexpectedly, Alvin was attacked by Erik, who beat him and threw him into the bushes. Alvin enraged to see the blood flowing from his mouth and fell to the ground, besides seeing he had scratches on his clothes and in his arms for the bush. Then he lunged at Erik and hit a tree, knocking him unconscious for a few small seconds.

"Hey, nobody hits my brother that way," said Dominique. He was leading his fist into the stomach of Alvin but a hand stopped his fist. Simon was not allowed to hit Alvin.

"And no one hits the mine, Dominique" Simon hissed whisper. Dominique's face began to form an evil grin, and that was not a good sign for Simon.

"We'll see" Dominique whispered. Then subject Simon left wrist with his left hand and began to squeeze his wrist getting stronger. A sharp pain and agony began to invade the body of Simon and his weak hand, because they came to circulate blood to it, ceased to hold the handle of Dominique. Now he had his other hand free, subject Dominique wrist with both hands of Simon, without reducing its strength. Simon The pain was getting worse; he could barely feel his hand. He tried to break free but it was impossible, every time he trying Dominique squeezed his wrist much stronger. When Dominique began to see that Simon had stopped trying to break free, took Simon's arm to his shoulder and then threw it to a distance. Simon callus on his left arm, he heard and felt a little crunch of bone and then a pain worse than it had been felt Dominique ran through his arm. I could not move, could not feel it.

Alvin and Theodoro froze to see such an act of violence against his brother. Neither of them moved from his place and not their eyes away from his brother dying in pain. When finally able to regain a sense, they realized that neither Erik nor Dominique, nor Patrick was there. They were left them alone and fled like cowards.

Alvin and Theodoro ran alongside his brother.

"Simon? Are you okay? "Alvin wonder, with ignorance.

"How can you believe I'm right, if Dominique threw me 10 feet away, made me fall on my arm and break it, Alvin!" Simon replied, almost shouting but his grief was very great that were altered only by the Alvin question.

"Okay, just wondering" Alvin said, a little offended by the answer to Simon.

"I think it's better to take it home" suggested Theodoro. "Will improve faster"

Alvin helped Simon her up and the three went as fast as he could to his house.

* * *

"Shh, Dave should be sleeping" Alvin whisper as he walked with Simon and Theodoro silently to the living room. "Punish us if he know ..."

Suddenly all the lights went on and the kids were surprised to see his father awake.

"Punish them if I know what, Alvin?" Dave asked earnestly waiting for a response. None of them dared to answer the question.

"Are not you going to answer my question?" Dave spoke again received no response yet. Then how Simon held her arm caught his attention. "Simon, come"

Simon obeyed and slowly approached Dave.

"Let me see your arm" Dave asked. Then, the subject's wrist and made Simon stretch the arm but when he did a little moan came from the lips of Simon. Dave realized that something had happened.

"Fought back with these guys you are in the forest?" Dave asked.

"At first, they're not guys, they're bloodsuckers" said Alvin, Dave correcting. "And second ... yes"

Dave shook his head in disappointment, then went to the kitchen and returned with a first aid kit, it took some bandages and began to wrap the arm of Simon. And, staying with the band, Dave passed under the arm of Simon and tie it behind your neck.

"Now, I want the three of them go to your room," Dave told the three boys.

"We are not punished, right?" Wonder Theodoro awkwardly.

"How can you believe that they are not punished?" Dave replied wryly.

"You had quiet" Alvin whispered, nudging Theodoro.

"Alvin" Dave said, in a warning tone. "Go to your room"

"If Dave" said all three at once.

The three climbed the stairs followed by his father. When they reached his room, the three put on their pajamas and slept in their beds.

"Good night, boys," Dave said as he turned off the light in the room.

"Good night, Dave" said the three at the same time, then sat down on his pillow and fell asleep.


	2. first day of school

"Alvin, don't do it" ask Theodore to his older brother.

"Don't be a spoilsport, theo. You look like Simon" Alvin said, scolding his brother. "I'll wake him. And you can't do anything to stop me"

Alvin left the kitchen, where he was with Theodore and Dave.

"Theo, you better go after him," Dave said looking out of the kitchen where Alvin had left. "Make sure you don't bother to Simon. He needs to rest"

Theodoro just nodded and left the kitchen to go to Alvin. But the way out, he found him in front of Alvin. Alvin was leaning against the wall next to the kitchen door.

"I knew you'd follow me" Alvin said, with a smile on his face.

"So you're not going to bother Simon, right?" Said Theodore.

"No" Alvin said, shrugging. Theodoro sighed after hearing that, but then Alvin continued: "I will turn your bed, I will not wake him directly"

Alvin ran to the stairs, Theodoro ran after him. They climbed the stairs and went well up to his room where Simon was still sleeping. Alvin and Theodoro were faster than the first came and stood beside the bed of Simon. Theodoro He waited until he reached the door of the room.

"Alvin, please. Leave him alone" Theodoro prayed in whispers. "Remembers his arm ..."

"Theo, I'm sure it's okay. You know that we will recover faster" Alvin interrupted Theodoro, in whispers.

"Leave anyway" Theodore said again.

"No" Alvin said, raising his voice slightly. He began to hold the bottom of Simon's bed. "Ready? One, two ..."

"What do you expect to do?" Said Simon suddenly opened his eyes to. Alvin was surprised by the sudden awakening of Simon and that made him drop the bed.

"Weren't you asleep?" Alvin said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but I noticed your bad intentions since you were in the kitchen" said Simon as he sat on the bed.

"So, how's your arm?" Theodoro ask, politely.

"I think it's better" said Simon. He went up the left sleeve of his pajamas and began removing the bandages had put Dave. When I finish off all the bandages, moved his arm to see if I had acute pain the night before was gone. "Yes, it's much better"

Simon got up, stretched a bit and looks at a calendar that was on her nightstand. It was September 3, first Monday of the month and he already knew what he meant.

"Alvin, do you know what month it is?" Simon said with a smile. Then he looked at Theodore and Theodore look at the calendar. He opened his eyes big as he realized what Simon was talking and this, Alvin, not going to like at all.

"September" Alvin replied, sounding obvious. Simon and Theodore looked at him with a big smile and Alvin and understood his hint.

"Oh no, no" said Alvin. "No"

"Oh yeah, Alvin" Simon nodded. "We have to go"

"No, I'm not going to that horrible place" Alvin said, after a chill went through the body to remember that place.

"Alvin, you always do the same" Simon complained.

"It is true, as long as these tiles will not want to go back there" Theodore said, arguing what Simon said.

Alvin had opened his mouth to say something but then closed and arms folded. After a few minutes left the room followed by his brothers. The three went into the kitchen where he was still Dave.

"Good morning, Simon" Dave said as he read the newspaper. "How is your arm?"

"Good morning, Dave" Simon replied. "My arm is fine, thanks. Dave, you know what today is? "

"Your first day of school? Maybe "Dave replied, calmly.

"Wise today was our first day of school. what don't you said nothing?" Said Alvin angry, in a very high voice.

"Alvin, calm down. I thought you knew" Dave answered, as he rose from his chair. "Are you ready?"

Simon and Theodore shrugged, while Alvin folded his arms.

"Well, let" Dave said to no response from their children.

The three boys grabbed their bags, headed to the exit, followed by his father. And four, went to the car. Neither said anything all the way and that was Alvin less angry.

* * *

"Bye guys, I will come to find out later" said Dave whiles the car down.

"Goodbye Dave" answered the three boys. Then they saw as his father's car drove away.

The three turned to the big school building.

"Hey boys" cried a voice. The boys turned their gaze to where the voice came from. Sebastian was one of his friends came running. Behind him was his sister, Jessica, Simon's ex-girlfriend.

"Hi Simon" Jessica said as she hugged Simon. He hugged her back. "I missed a lot, do you miss me?"

"Jessica, we ended two years ago. Can you leave me alone, please? "Simon complained without seeing Jessica's eyes. She became depressed with that answer.

"So, how are you?" Sebastian asked to change the subject. The relationship that existed between Simon and Jessica was a very complicated topic to discuss.

"Two of us well, but ..." said Simon and Theodore. They looked at Alvin for a second and then Simon went to Sebastian's ear. "Alvin is in a bad mood"

"Why?" Sebastian asked with ignorance.

"Why else do you think would be angry?" Replied Simon, hinting that the answer was obvious.

"Well, maybe he didn't want to come or ... for that" Sebastian said, pointing behind the boys.

The boys turned and saw a large black van. From it came their worst enemies, Erik, Dominique and Patrick. But, this time, did not come alone. Behind them came three girls. One was tall, auburn hair, was wearing a sunglasses covering his eyes, was wearing a pink shirt with suspenders, a black jean vest, a pink pleated miniskirt, black stockings that just reached her knees and a pair of gray boots with high heels. The other was a little shorter in height, had blond hair, sunglasses like the other girl was wearing a light green shirt, black jean vest, a light green pleated miniskirt, black stockings knee and gray boots without studs. And the latter was higher than the other two girls, dark brown hair, was wearing a purple shirt with suspenders, a blue jean vest, a purple skirt, a pair of blue cancan stockings and black boots without studs. What caught the attention of Simon was that she was the only one not wearing sunglasses, but instead had a purple-framed eyeglasses. And besides, his eyes were purple but perceiving that Simon was watching and she did not change her eyes looked red, as always happened with Erik's eyes, Dominique and Patrick, it's changed to blue, then Celeste increasingly clear, so clear that looked white.

Jessica realized that Simon was seeing this girl and it made she angry.

"Simon, she is a vampire. Remember how we hate them" Jessica replied him, Simon for him look away from that girl.

"How I can hate someone who I don't meet?" Simon said without giving much thought to what he had said Jessica. Suddenly, Simon felt strange. By directing his gaze to Alvin, Theodore and Sebastian, they looked at him with a big smile. Simon knew what they thought and what they would say: 'Simon is in love'

"No, guys, no. I ... could not "Simon said desperately before their brothers and Sebastian to tell him something.

"Yeah, right. How not?" Sebastian said incredulously.

Erik, Dominique, Patrick and the girls who were with them were heading to the school entrance.

"Hey Erik, I didn't know you had girlfriends" Alvin scream until Simon covered his mouth with his hand.

The three turned around abruptly and stared angrily. And the three boys headed towards them.

"You say that Alvin and never see the light of day" Erik threatened to Alvin.

"Why?" Said Alvin. He added, in a whisper. "Are you going to bite me?"

"Hey, the only thing they notice is that you come to our sisters" Dominique said.

"Sisters?" Simon repeated incredulously. Then he looked up at the three girls who were waiting for their brothers. The only girl that Simon could see her eyes was becoming more and more clear. She looked so beautiful even though she is a vampire and he can't be around her.

"Simon, you aren't at your fingertips in a million years" Dominique said crossing his arms.

"Boys, we don't have all day," cry the girl who was dressed in pink.

"Right. Best enter "Patrick said. All three turned to go with her sisters.

"Hey, I have an idea" Alvin said with a big smile.

Alvin looked at the three guys who were making their way to his sisters and he started singing.

"They Told Him do not you ever come Around Here

Do not Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear

The Fire's In Their Eyes and Their Words Are Really Clear"

Simon and Theodore choir with Alvin.

"So Beat It, Just Beat It"

Erik, Dominique and Patrick turned around and looked at the boys surprised. Alvin continued.

"You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can"

Simon Alvin and Theodoro sang the next verse.

"Do not Wanna See No Blood, Do not be a Macho Man"

Alvin returned to sing alone.

"You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can"

Simon and Theodore joined to Alvin.

"So Beat It, but You Wanna Be Bad"

Alvin: "Just Beat It"

Simon and Theodore: "Beat It"

Alvin: "Beat It"

Simon and Theodore: "Beat It"

The three began to dance to the beat of his song.

"No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin 'How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

It does not Matter who's wrong or Right"

Alvin: "Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It"

Simon and Theodore: "Beat It"

Alvin: "Just Beat It, Beat It

Just Beat It"

Simon and Theodore: "Beat It"

Erik, Dominique and Patrick did not want to let the guys continue singing. So they sang the following verse.

Erik: "They're Out to Get You, Better Leave While You Can

Do not wanna be a Boy, You Wanna Be a Man

You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can"

Dominique and Patrick: "So Beat It, Just Beat It"

Erik: "You Have to Show Them That you're Really Not Scared"

Dominique and Patrick sang with Erik.

"You're Playin 'With Your Life, This Is not no Truth or Dare"

Erik: "They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,

Then They'll Tell You It's Fair"

The three sang together.

"So Beat It, but You Wanna Be Bad"

Erik: "Just beat it"

Dominique and Patrick: "Beat It"

Erik: "Beat it"

Dominique and Patrick: "Beat It"

The three returned to harmonize together.

"No One Wants To Be Defeated

Showin 'How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

It does not Matter who's wrong or Right"

Alvin: "Just Beat It"

Simon and Theodore: "Beat It"

Alvin: "Beat It"

Simon and Theodore: "Beat It"

The three: "No One Wants to Be Defeated"

Erik, Dominique and Patrick: "Showin 'How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

It does not Matter who's wrong or Right"

Alvin, Simon and Theodore: "Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It"

Erik, Dominique and Patrick: "Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It"

Erik, Dominique and Patrick were furious with Alvin, Simon and Theodore. They began to chase them around the yard until the boys climbed into a tree to avoid being hit by their enemies vampires. Although, they too could climb the tree and depressing, they decided not to.

Alvin began again.

"Beat It"

Simon and Theodore: "Beat It"

Alvin: "Beat It"

Simon and Theodore: "Beat It"

The three: "No One Wants to Be Defeated"

Erik, Dominique and Patrick: "Showin 'How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

It does not matter who's wrong or Right"

Erik: "Just beat it"

Dominique and Patrick: "Beat It"

Erik: "Beat it"

Dominique and Patrick: "Beat It"

The three: "No One Wants to Be Defeated"

Alvin, Simon and Theodore: "Showin 'How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

It does not Matter who's wrong or Right"

Alvin: "Just Beat It"

Simon and Theodore: "Beat It"

Alvin: "Beat It"

Simon and Theodore: "Beat It"

The three: "No One Wants to Be Defeated"

Erik, Dominique and Patrick: "Showin 'How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter

It does not Matter"

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were uploaded in the tree down unintentionally.

"Why not go down, cowards?" Erik said, crossing his arms.

"Do you care to? If we want, we can stay here all day" said Alvin, as he sat on a branch.

"This is a waste of time. Did you know? "Said the girl in pink. The three girls had come to her brothers.

"Can we go now?" Asked the girl in violet. The boys nodded at the request of his sister and the six children left the large building.

Simon did not look away from the girl of violet, although it was not his view.

"Simon, are you going to deny again that you like that girl?" Alvin let Simon, just to provoke his anger. But Simon didn't react to what he had said Alvin.

"Hey guys, we'll be late if not now," said Sebastian. Who approached the tree, along with his sister.

The three boys nodded and fell the tree. Then, the five then ran to the entrance of the school and went there.


	3. Sisters Vs Brothers

**sorry for the BIG delay but I hope you like it**

* * *

In the hallways, the accelerated pace of the guys rumbled. Quickly, they arrived at the auditorium. Hundreds of students sat and they settled in front of the big stage of the hall.  
"Hey, I think there are empty seats forward" said Alvin.  
The five boys made their way through the other students until reaching the first row  
The row was empty; very few guys like to sit forward  
"I said that here were empty seats" Alvin spoke again.  
"I would not say that so quickly" said Simon.  
"Why?" Alvin asked, confused.  
Simon hinted to, Alvin, looking to turn around.  
When he turned, Alvin was startled. Erik was facing him, and Dominique and Patrick were sitting in two seats behind Erik.  
"Well, well, well, look who came down" Erik said. "Didn't you say you were going to stay on the tree all day?"  
"I said that if I wanted, I could stay on the tree. I never said he was going to "Alvin said crossing his arms.  
"Are you afraid?" Erik asked with a smirk.  
"I fear I have not anything," said Alvin.  
"I do not believe" Erik said with a small laugh.  
"Not serious so brave in front of me if it was a full moon night and had" Alvin replied angrily.  
"Are you implying that I'm a coward?" Said Erik offended.  
"No, I did not insinuate" said Alvin. "I affirm"  
"You're a ..." Erik was going to answer but was interrupted.  
"Shut up, both" a female voice said. All turned their gaze to the left and saw a sister of Erik, who was dressed in pink, sitting on one of the seats. She was heaving and stood in front of Erik. "Erik, you behave like a child of five. You're sixteen, mature than once"  
Alvin and the others were surprised by the attitude of the sister of Erik. Although also glad because finally someone put him in his place.  
"Look who's talking to mature. You'd better shut your mouth, Brittany "Erik replied her sister. "Besides, you do not have to get into this"  
"Yes, if I have" Brittany replied.  
"No, you" answered Erik, again.  
"Erik, low voice" Dominique told of waking up from his seat and been put next to his brother.  
"Tell her," Erik replied, pointing to Brittany.  
"Erik, calm down," said Erik's sister dressed in green.  
"I am calm, Eleonor" Erik said looking at his sister  
"I do not think" Eleanor said raising an eyebrow.  
Erik looked at Eleanor angry.  
"Erik, do not be angry with her," Patrick spoke, he rose from his seat and appeared behind Dominique. "Arrived yesterday"  
"How could I not be angry?" Erik replied, almost shouting. "Furthermore, since yesterday are unbearable"  
"Look who it says" Brittany replied.  
The boys laughed a little at the comment of Brittany.  
"Shut up" Erik said the five boys.  
"force us" replied Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Sebastian. Jessica had not said nothing because, in truth, was not paying attention.  
"I can do it easily" Erik said, clenching his fists.  
"So?" Said Alvin, leading to Erik.  
"What are you waiting for?" Said Simon, Erik causing further.  
"We don't have all day," said Theodore.  
"If you are going to do it, do it once" Sebastian said.  
Erik was clenching his fists getting stronger and was about to hit someone.  
"Erik" another voice very soft and feminine.  
"What?" Answered Erik, while directing his gaze to his right. Her other sister, dressed in purple, standing beside him.  
"We are in a school and not at home. Don't let them continue to provoke you, please" she asked her brother in a soft voice.  
"I know where we are" answered Erik. "Or do you think I'm a fool?"  
"I would answer your question but ... I do not want to make you angry more than whatever already Alvin made you angry" she replied.  
Erik looked surprised by her answer.  
"Well said" said Alvin. "But ... how do you know my name?"  
"Can I answer that question after?" She asked.  
Alvin was going to respond but Simon stepped forward.  
"Why not now?" Simon said.  
"And you, why don't you defend yourself from Dominique?" She replied, crossing his arms.  
Simon had no idea to answer  
"Wait, you were in the woods last night, Jeanette?" Dominique asked, confused.  
"Yes" answer Jeanette.  
"The three of us were there" Brittany said.  
"And it wasn't be very nice to see," said Eleanor.  
"They began" Dominique replied.  
"Why do you have to justify what happened last night?" Asked his brother Erik who just shrugged. "We don't have to give explanations. No one of the three"  
"That's no way to target us" said Brittany. "We are your sisters"  
"Unfortunately," said Erik.  
"Yes, you're right Erik. For you it is unfortunate but it is a curse for us" commented Eleanor.  
"Withdraws those words" Patrick said  
"That's the truth. We came from London to see our brothers and you don't even care about us "said Jeanette.  
None of the three knew that answer that.  
"If we had known that you would be well with us, we would have stayed in London" Brittany said diverting his gaze.  
"Well ..." said Erik, very angry. "if you have a problem with that, go back from whence they came"  
"With pleasure, we will do it" replied Brittany. She happened with his brother, her arm collided with him and then left through a door at the side of the stage. A few seconds later, her two sisters went behind her without saying a word.  
"Nice way to treat your sisters, Erik" said Alvin.  
"Yes, that was an... interesting conversation" Simon said.  
"Next time, do you want some stakes?" Sebastian said.  
Erik, Dominique and Patrick's looked very angry sarcasm.  
"All of that was your fault" said the three. "You are ..."  
At that time, on stage which it was in front of them, a woman appeared.  
"Good morning, students," she said through a microphone. "Could you take a seat?"  
Everyone sat in their seats. Erik was between his two brothers, Dominique was sitting next to Simon followed by Alvin, Theodore, Sebastian and finally, Jessica. Everyone in the room fell silent to listen to the woman who was on stage.  
"Welcome to all the institute Westbrook, I'm your director Elizabeth Greengrass" said Principal through the microphone.  
She was explaining all about the history of the school. I speak of the teachers and all what I expected from this new generation of students coming to school. He talked for almost two hours and the kids were already bored of hearing everything he said the director.  
In so bored it was, Simon did not realize that Alvin had moved it to Jessica and now she was beside him. As he realized, he looked at Alvin and moved his mouth as if to say 'I hate you'  
"That's all I had to say, thank you very much," said the director, ending his long speech.  
All students applauded when the director selflessly finished her speech.  
"And now" the director spoke again. "Three students volunteered to entertain them with some music, enjoy it"  
The retired director of the stage and the lights went out. The rhythm of the music began to resonate throughout the room and the lights flickered with each sound of music.  
The boys looked disinterested on stage. In Space, Erik, Dominique and Patrick.  
"SOS she's in disguise" heard the voice of one of the three girls who were going to sing, as he had said the director.  
"SOS she's in disguise" is again heard a voice but this was different from the previous one.  
"There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out"both voices were heard singing together at the same rate.  
The lights were turned definitively to distinguish that there were two girls sitting against the back of the other. Both were dressed in all black suit that accentuated her figure much. On the sides of the waist of the suit and had a large opening in the front of the suit pants, had many cuts as if he had torn the clutches of a large animal.  
Erik, Dominique and Patrick were startled to realize that those girls who were on stage were his sisters.  
"A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me" Jeanette singing.  
"Darling it is no joke this is lycanthropy" song Eleanor. This time it was without the dark glasses.  
"The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving so feed the hungry"sang both girls at the same pace as they got up.  
Both were rushed to one side to reveal Brittany behind them. He had a costume similar to her sisters but his suit had a large opening in the front so that showed her belly. And his pants but also had many cuts on the sides.  
"I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office"Brittany singing as he walked to the front of the stage.  
"So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it" Brittany sang again as he looked at his three brothers and was walking across the stage. They crossed their arms very angry, almost furious.  
"There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set it free" sang all three. Then Brittany howled like a wolf.  
"There's a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe" continued singing the three.  
They let the music sounded a bit before returning alone to sing.  
"Hey, Erik" called Alvin.  
Erik just turned her head to look at Alvin.  
"You had beautiful sisters" Alvin said in a mocking tone.  
But Erik did not care, he just looked back at the stage selflessly.  
"Sitting across a bar staring right at her prey" Jeanette sang again.  
"It's going well so far she's gonna get her way" Eleanor sang again.  
"Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher and I'm her student"Jeanette and Eleanor sang together.  
"To locate the single men I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
I'm having a very good time in the heat, very bad in the arms of a boy "Brittany sang again alone.  
"There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set it free" sang all three. Then Brittany howled like a wolf.  
"There's a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe" continued singing the three.  
The three knelt in the back of the stage before singing the next verse.  
"SOS she's in disguise  
SOS she's in disguise"again sing the three.  
They supported his hands in his hands on the ground and began to crawl to rent the stage to be face to face with Alvin. Simon and Theodore.  
"There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out"three sisters sang.  
The boys gulped to see them at three in the eyes that were now red eyes like his brothers. While Erik, Dominique and Patrick smiled.  
A lot of smoke began to fill the stage and cover the three girls of sight. But still, you could hear their voices.  
"SOS she's in disguise" conto Jeanette.  
"SOS she's in disguise" song Eleanor.  
"There's a she wolf in disguise" Brittany singing.  
"Coming out coming out coming out" sang all three.  
The music kept ringing without the voices of the girls. After a few seconds, they came out of that great cloud of smoke is covering scenario.  
"There's a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe"the three sang the last stanza.  
At the end of another smokescreen music stage covered only this time dissipated quickly but the girls were no longer on the scene. All students stopped to clap and whistle for the show. At that time, the director returned to the stage.  
"Now they can retire," said the director Greengrass. "Have a good day"  
All students were removed. When Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Sebastian and Jessica were going to go to the other students to leave the auditorium but the guys noticed that Erik, Dominique and Patrick went backstage.  
"Hear" Alvin started to say. "What if ...?"  
"No, Alvin" Simon interrupted him. "Leave them alone. We already bothered they enough"  
"You're always a spoilsport, Simon" Alvin said crossing his arms. "Anyway, I want to know what are they doing back there"  
"Me too," said Theodore.  
"I also wanted to know" Sebastian said.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," said Simon, a little uncertain.  
"Simon stop lying" Jessica said.  
"What?" Simon replied, confused. "What are you talking?"  
"Don't be silly," she replied while Jessica crossed her arms, very angry. "You know exactly what I'm talking about"  
"Umm ... well ... no ... I don't know" said Simon.  
"You also want to go" said Jessica.  
"W-what?" Simon said, beginning to blush.  
"You heard me" Jessica said. "The four want to go to follow them only to see these stupid girls"  
"Well ... I don't say yes, but I don't say no," said Alvin.  
Everyone looked at Alvin in a strange way.  
"What?" Alvin said, confused.  
None of the other answered and diverted their eyes only.  
"Simon admit it: you want to see her" Jessica said.  
"What?" Simon said, almost shouting.  
"You want to see her" Jessica repeated.  
"No" replied Simon.  
"Yes" Jessica said.  
"I said no" she answered Simon.  
"Yes, you want to see her," Jessica said again.  
"And if so, what?" Said Simon. "Look isn't it sinful"  
"It is while I'm here" Jessica said.  
"Why? If we are no longer together" Simon replied, coldly. "Ended two years ago. Get over once, Jessica "  
"Well, this is interesting," said a voice. Everyone turned their heads to see that Erik, his brothers and sisters, who were dressed in the clothes they came to school, were there.  
"Don't you were gone?" Alvin wonder.  
"You got a problem with that we come back?" Asked Erik.  
Alvin was about to reply to Erik but Simon beat him.  
"No, there are none" replied Simon.  
"You say sincerely or for convenience?" Wonder Dominique.  
"For convenience" replied Simon.  
"Whatever" Erik said. "Come on girls"  
The three began to walk toward the exit but stopped at get realized his sisters were being followed.  
"Girls?" Said the three.  
"Don't you people said you wanted us to return to London?" Brittany asked with a big smile but none of them answered him. "Well ... We are going to do that you wish not be immortal"  
"Are you going to torture them?" Alvin asked, excited. "Can I help?"  
"Don't think that you're save of that, Alvin" Brittany said. "You will also be involved in the process"  
"What?" Simon said. "Why?"  
"Well ... let's say ... we need toys of practice" Jeanette replied.  
"Are you going to use us like toys?" Simon spoke again.  
"Don't get me wrong, Simon" Jeanette said.  
"Yes, consider it more like a game and the game starts from now," said Brittany. She started walking followed by her sisters and left the auditorium. After a few minutes, his brothers also went.  
"Well ... I think this year will be interesting," said Alvin. Simon, Theodore and Sebastian nodded to that comment and the five boys left the auditorium couple quick mind go to their classes.


	4. The Pawn

After several hours of hearing his teacher, the bell finally rang for lunch.

"Finally" Alvin sighs. "I thought that torture would never end"

"Alvin, is supposed that we are here to learn and not as a torture" replied Simon, sternly.

"As you said: 'is supposed'" Alvin said, sarcastically. "And also, that's just said by which, in his free time, studies"

Simon was going to answer but, instead, just sighed. "You win. But just for now, Alvin"

"I am satisfied with that," Alvin said, shrugging.

Simon rolled his eyes toward the hallway that he knew and disliked.

"Guys ... I think ... I will keep my books in my locker," said Simon, a little nervous.

"Coward" Alvin said, as he coughed.

"I'm no coward," said Simon offended.

"Want to go somewhere else to avoid my sister, is cowardice," said Sebastian.

"Yes it is" Theodoro nodded. "And that's drop too low for you, Simon"

"Not that" Simon complained. "I know I sure want to continue the discussion we did not finish in the auditorium ... and ... do not want to hear ... now"

"You know you will anyway continue this conversation in the cafeteria, right?" Wonder Sebastian.

"Yes, I know," sighed Simon. "But I prefer to be in the cafeteria and not in the hallway"

"And you also know that if you do not go with us, anger to get you" Sebastian said.

"Touché" Simon said. "That was a very good point"

"Really?" Wonder Sebastian. "Put me in the group should debate, is not it?"

"Wait a bit, Sebastian" replied Simon. "I just said that THAT was a good point ... that's not it goes to your head"

"Any doubt that may be in a debate club?" Sebastian questioned.

Simon thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well ... I ..." stammered Simon. I did not know that answer.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Simon" Sebastian said crossing his arms.

"I ... um ... go to my locker" Simon said as he went in an opposite direction. Without looking back, he disappeared from the sight of others.

"Well ... I think it means that yes, I completely doubt" said Alvin.

Sebastian and Theodore Alvin looked at strangely.

"What," asked Alvin shrug.

"You're a hopeless case" said Theodore and Sebastian at the same time.

"I expected this answer more of Simon and not you, Theo" Alvin said, offended.

"But it's the truth," commented Sebastian.

"What if we better go look for Jessica" Theodore said. "If you do not put in a bad mood"

"True" Sebastian nodded. "We"

The three began to run down the hall to get faster.

Simon gave a sigh of relief to get to his locker. Although in his head fluttered just a thought.

-Flashback-

"Do not take this wrong, Simon" Jeanette said.

"Yes, consider it more like a game and that the game begins now" Brittany said.

-End of flashback-

He could not understand what Brittany meant. Consider it a game? He shook his head slightly to no longer think about it.

But, opening his locker and found something strange inside him: a black pawn. Why was that there? How do I get there?

Simon grabbed it to see it better, did not understand. When he reacted quickly keeps all your things, closed the locker and headed to the cafeteria quickly, still staring at the pawn still in his hand.

"Hey, Simon" Alvin scream while beckoning his brother to go to sit.

As always, he played Simon will sit next to Jessica and that was not a good sign.

"Where were you?" Asked Jessica, very angry.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Simon.

"You do not care" Jessica replied.

"Point to Jessica" Alvin commented, as he wrote on a sheet the name of his brother and Jessica, and scoring them according to your reply.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Jessica asked, impatient

"Seconded reply" Simon said. "You do not care"

"Ouch ... that hurt" Alvin said, while writing a plus of Simon.

"I do care" Jessica replied.

"Since when?" Asked Simon.

Alvin rewrote another point in favor of his brother.

"I've always cared about what happens to you, Simon" Jessica said, putting puppy eyes.

"That's a lie," said Simon.

"True" Jessica replied.

"No, it is not" Simon said. "When we were together not even care if he was alive or dead, or rather you preferred it to be more dead than alive. It is a complete lie what you're saying, Jessica"

Alvin scored the third point in favor of his brother.

"Um ... I ... I ..." Jessica did not know that answer. "You're a stubborn and stupid"

Jessica got up frustrated and left the cafe without saying anything else.

"Well ... today won Simon. So ... Alvin ... I think we owe something to me and Theodoro, right? "Sebastian said, holding out a hand to Alvin. He, very angry, twenty dollar sacks their pockets and gave Sebastian and Theodore.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Alvin" Sebastian said as he put his money.

"Alvin ... Dave said he does not want to do more bets" Simon reminded. "And besides, bet against me? We are brothers"

"Yeah, I know. Do not remind me, "Said Alvin, even angry.

"Alvin, you always have to support the weak to win," commented Sebastian. Simon looked at him strangely. "No offense Simon"

"If ... that does not offend me at all," Simon said sarcastically.

"What do you have in your hand?" Theodoro asked, curious.

Simon had forgotten he still had in his hand the pawn.

"Um ... I found it in my locker," said Simon. "But not mine"

"With how much you like chess, it did not seem strange to have that in hand," said Alvin. "Are you sure that is not yours? Maybe you forgot you had it in your locker"

"Why would just a pawn instead of the full game?" Simon questioned.

"That's a point," said Alvin.

"I can see it?" Sebastian asked, as he stretched his hand.

Simon gave it without a word. Meanwhile, Sebastian looked strangely tab.

"Simon's definitely not" Sebastian said. "I'm sure have seen before but ... I do not remember where, sorry"

He returned game tab to Simon, who looked back with great intrigue that tab. So it seemed that he was no longer in this world.

"Simon ..." Alvin said. "What if better back the wonderland"

"I was there ..." Simon said softly. "I would ask the Queen to make you lose your mind"

"Why? If you think you've lost it "argument Alvin.

"Well ... at least you're aware of that," said Simon, looking the pawn.

Sebastian and Theodore tried to contain his laughter but failed, and began to laugh out loud. Alvin looked at them with a face on both.

"Sorry, Alvin ..." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"But ... it was very funny," Theodore Sebastian finished the prayer, also laughing.

"And since when Simon's funny?" Alvin questioned.

"Apparently the last two minutes, brother," said Simon.

A chill invaded the body of boys just as Erik, Dominique and Patrick passed on beside them. A Dominique pawns my attention that Simon had left on the table. So, he stopped right next to Simon and grabs the card without permission.

"Apparently I touched a pawn, weaker tab. Do not you? "Dominique said with a smile.

The four boys looked at each other because they did not understand what he meant by that Dominique. He again left the card on the table and in his pockets pulled out two white bishops.

"I watch the bishops, Simon" Dominique said. "Can attack and kill whenever they want"

His gaze was so bleak and dark, the chill of before was nothing compared to the fear they all felt now.

"Anyway ..." he spoke Dominique, shrugging. "Have fun at the game"

He went with his brothers to a table away from the others, as they always did.

"Hey, Simon" whispered Sebastian. "You got that something that you said that stupid?"

"... Not exactly" replied Simon, he looked strangely pawn. What did that mean?

"Hey, now that I notice ..." Theodore said. "I see that the sisters they are here"

Everyone looked around to make sure it was true, they were not anywhere.

"I do not see," said Sebastian.

"I either," said Simon.

"Maybe they're on the outside," said Theodore. "Also there are tables there"

"On a clear and sunny day like today would come out?" Simon said sarcastically.

"Yeah ... you're right ... I forgot" said Theodoro, scratching his head with a little embarrassment.

"I see the sister of someone approaching but not any of theirs" Alvin whispered. Everyone looked in the same direction. Jessica returned again and not in a good mood.

"Simon, now you can escape Jessica" Sebastian whispered. "Not say anything"

"Thanks" Simon whispered as he rose from his seat.

"You're welcome" Sebastian whispered.

Simon went to the other exit of the cafeteria to not have to deal with another argument with Jessica. He went straight to the room where her next class would. There he found something strange, a sister of his rivals was there, quietly reading a book. It was Jeanette. It seemed that he had not realized that Simon was at the door.

"Simon ... you can come if you want" Jeanette said, without raising his eyes from the book.

Simon entered the room and approaches it slowly.

"How did you know it was me?" Asked Simon.

"We are very perceptive" she said. "And ... well, your smell is unmistakable to a common guy"

"Really?" Asked Simon.

"Do you find it strange?" Jeanette asked, closing his book and keeping within your backpack.

"... Not at all," he replied.

"Then ..." she said, waiting for a response.

"Then ... what?" Simon said confused.

Jeanette quietly laughed so Simon said.

"I think the first conversation I had with my brother was more fluid than this" Jeanette said, returning to drop a small laugh discreet.

"Are you saying it is not so interesting to talk to me, indirectly?" Said Simon, while approaching a chair to sit.

"You said it, not me," said Jeanette. "Well ... I just said that was not so smooth"

"So ... what do you want to talk?" Simon asked softly.

"Well ... you could tell he did this in your pocket," said Jeanette, showing that in his hand was the black pawn he had in his pockets.

Simon I check his pockets to see if it was the same pawn I had before, and now Jeanette had in his hand.

"How ...?" Simon said, confused.

"Are reflections" Jeanette said. "You should pay more attention"

"Anyway ..." Simon said with a shrug. "It's not mine, I found it in my locker, and you know who he is?"

She returned it before answering your question.

"Yes, I know who" was his reply, as she rose.

"Whose is it?" Simon asked again.

"I can't tell you ... for now" Jeanette said as she headed for the exit.

Simon got up from the chair and stood before her.

"Why not?" Asked Simon, seriously.

"And ... why do you want to know?" She replied.

"I want to know why put this card in my locker," said Simon.

"Simon ... things do not happen just by coincidence," said Jeanette.

"Is just that," said Simon. "I want to know why"

"I can't say anything for now, Simon" Jeanette answered. "I'm sorry"

She pulled out of its way to door but then stopped and returned to being in front of Simon.

"I'll only say one thing" Jeanette whispered Simon.

"What," he asked.

"Be careful, Simon" she whispered. "White always moves first"

She again made his way to the door and left the room, leaving Simon alone and completely confused by the riddle that Jeanette had just given to him to solve.


End file.
